smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 3.4
New God, Skadi : Goddess of Winter *Passive : Kaldr, The Winter Wolf **Kaldr fights by Skadi’s side and has 2 forms: Beast and Elemental. While in Beast form he can attack enemies and be attacked. While Elemental he is immune to attacks and regenerates health over time. His forms can be controlled with Skadi’s Rune of the Hunt, but he will be forced into Elemental form if he loses all Hit Points. ***Hit Points : 5 ***Attack Speed : 50% of Skadi’s ***Movement Speed : 110% of Skadi’s ***Lane Minion Damage : 1 HP lost per 5 hits. ***Other Source Damage : 1 HP lost from any attack or ability *Piercing Cold **Skadi throws an icy spear forward, dealing damage (90/140/190/240/290 + 80% of your Physical Power) to enemies and Slowing them for 3s. Kaldr’s basic attacks deal double damage to targets afflicted by Piercing Cold. Cost : 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown : 15s. ***Slow : 20/25/30/35/40% *Rune of the Hunt **This ability is a toggle. While toggled on, Kaldr assumes Beast form, chasing and attacking the marked enemy. If a marked enemy dies, Kaldr attacks other enemies nearby. When toggled off, Kaldr stops attacking and returns to Skadi, reverting to his Elemental form on the way. This ability can be activated at rank 0 and Kaldr gains new skills as it ranks up. Cost : None. Cooldown : .5s. ***Basic Attack Damage : 60/80/80/100/100% of Skadi’s Basic Attack Damage ***Rank 1 : Kaldr gains a dash attack. ***Rank 3 : Kaldr’s kills heal him. ***Rank 5 : Kaldr’s attacks give Skadi 10% increased movement speed. *Permafrost **Skadi freezes the ground for 5s at a target location. The frozen area deals damage (70/100/130/160/190 +60% of your Physical Power) to enemies who set foot on it and causes gods to lose control of their movement as they slide across. Skadi’s movement speed increases by 25% while standing on the area. Cost : 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown : 18s. ***Radius : 16/18/20/22/24 *Ultimate : Winter's Grasp **Snowstorms surround Skadi and Kaldr. Upon activation, enemies in range become Rooted and Kaldr is restored to full health. The storms persist for 5s while dealing damage (10/20/30/40/50 +5% of your Physical Power) to enemies every .5s and making Kaldr immune to damage. Cost : 80/90/00/110/120. Cooldown : 90s. ***Root Duration : 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s New God Skins *Recon Artemis *Hellrider Chiron *Battle Bard Apollo *Thunder's Roar Raijin *Winter's Wrath Skadi Updated God Cards *Apollo Mastery skins New Voice Packs *Recon Artemis *Hellrider Chiron *Chaacolate Chaac *Sunstar Ra (Season Ticket) *Last Commando Rama (Season Ticket) Achievements ;Hades *Oh the Agony: As Hades, land a single Pillar of Agony on 3 enemy gods affected with Blight. *Blighted: As Hades apply Blight on your enemies to augment all four of your abilities in one game. ;Hel *Cleansed Your Soul: As Hel cleanse three of your teammates from being stunned. *Which Side Are You On: As Hel kill the same enemy twice with one kill coming from light stance and one coming from dark stance. ;Ullr *Axemanship: As Ullr land 20 Thrown Axe in a single match. *Bowmanship: As Ullr land 20 Hail Of Arrows in a single match. Miscellaneous *Added a Weekly Quest cooldown timer to show when you will get your next Weekly Quest. *Added Bot Difficult Selection for Custom Games. *Fixed the Ranked badge page is showing S1 medals for S2 leagues *Added Undo for Item Store **The button reverts ALL purchases and upgrades since you entered the store. Item Changes ;Glowing Emerald *All items in this tree have had their cost reduced by 50. ;Hydra's Lament *The passive effect no longer has a cooldown. ;Masamune *Increased physical power from 30 → 50. ;Rage *Reduced cost from 2600 → 2400. ;Rod of Asclepius *Increased Aura from 15% → 20%. *Reduced cost from 2660 → 2600. ;Rod of Healing *Reduced cost from 1530 → 1500. ;Sanctuary *Sanctuary can no longer be activated while casting another ability. ;Wind Demon *Increased Healing Debuff Duration from 3s → 8s. God Changes ;Anhur :While our fix to Impale in 3.3 helped out, Anhur still is struggling to find his footing. This patch we’re reducing slightly the cost of his clear, while also improving the benefit of his passive. *Enfeeble: Increased physical protection debuff from 15 → 20. *Impale: Decreased Mana cost from 70/80/90/100/110 → 70/75/80/85/90. ;Bakasura *Eat Minion: Fixed being unable to eat the small minions at the Blue camp in Conquest. ;Chaac *Storm Call: Reduced cooldown from 90s → 75s. ;Hercules :We’re expecting a lot of people to be surprised by this one. Hercules has been one of our lowest performing gods, across the board at all skill levels, this season. And we think everyone feels it, as his play-time has slowly decreased to a trickle. We’re improving the benefit of his passive as he levels, and also starting his base Attack Damage and Movement Speed more in line with other Warriors. Additionally we’re reducing the cooldown of Earthbreaker to better line up with it’s combo-paired ability; Driving Strike. *Increased base Movement Speed from 370 → 375. *Increased base Attack Damage from 35 → 39. *Strength from Pain: Increased Physical Power buff from 30 + 1 per level → 30 + 2 per level. *Earthbreaker: Reduced cooldown from 15 → 14. ;Kukulkan :Kukulkan is getting some much needed love this patch! We’re adjusting the mana cost on Whirlwind (a big community request) securing Kukulkan’s position as the king of clear, and also improving the scaling and late game potential from Zephyr. *Zephyr: Increased magical power scaling from 60% → 75%. *Whirlwind: Reduced mana cost from 70/90/110/130/150 → 70/80/90/100/110. ;Guan Yu *Conviction: Increased cooldown from 10s → 12s. ;Ra *Speed of Light: Increased lifetime from 10s → 15s. ;Raijin *Percussive Storm: Fixed Raijin applying 2 procs of Soul Reaver with this ability under special conditions. ;Rama :More arrows! Rama now regenerates Astral Arrows faster, and also consumes less mana when using Astral Strike. *Astral Quiver: Increased rate of Astral Arrow regeneration from one arrow every 15s → every 12s. *Astral Strike: Reduced mana cost per arrow from 25 → 20 per arrow. ;Thanatos *Increased base physical protection from 11 → 14. *Increased base attack power from 37 → 39. ;Ullr *Expose Weakness (Invigorate): Removed the tooltip error which stated he lost the buff upon switching stances. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes